


mi casa es su corazón

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Español | Spanish, Headcanon that Lance and Keith are Latin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the headcanon that lance and keith are latin boys, so I wanted to convey that here uwu</p>
<p>they're in that awkward dating stage where they havent openly said "we're dating" but they sure as hell are more than just pals lol</p>
<p>lance falls even more in love with keith because their shared language feels like a part of home uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	mi casa es su corazón

**Author's Note:**

> keith and lance are speaking spanish amongst themselves in the beginning until shiro walks in
> 
> shiro's dialogue in italics is shaky spanish but lance is honestly impressed with it :3

Discovering Keith knew Spanish like him was like opening the door that led to his home back on Earth. It was a piece of him, one that he had almost forgotten being in space, being separate from his home. And Keith was anchoring him back to what he loved. The animosity he shared with Keith dissipated (though a little friendly competition never hurt anyone) and he felt really comfortable with Keith.

 

Very comfortable.

 

Enough that curling up on the couch with Keith’s legs draped over his lap and his head resting softly against Keith’s chest felt natural.  _ Like home. _

 

“It’s funny...someone so close to me sharing my native tongue.” Keith chuckles softly, one arm hugging Lance’s shoulders. “It feels kind of weird...in a good way.”

 

Lance echoed the laugh. “When I think about home, and my family...and I realize how far away it really is...it makes me think that going back is a longer journey that I want. It almost feels untouchable...unreachable. I can’t see my home anymore.” Keith ran the pad of his thumb gently on Lance’s back. “But, for some reason, finding out that you speak Spanish...it makes home feel less far away, and…” Lance nuzzles slightly into the warmth of Keith’s cotton shirt. “Tangible.”

 

Keith didn’t respond; just took in the small breaths from Lance’s lips against his chest, reveled in the warmth and comfort from being so close and tangled with the other paladin. He didn’t have a memory of his family like Lance did; his childhood was hazy and his life was mostly spent alone. He didn’t know where he learned Spanish, but figured he was destined for it, just like he was destined to be a paladin of Voltron, and to meet Lance, to befriend him...to...love him.

 

“Thank you.” Lance spoke, quiet. His sniffles and cracked voice didn’t go unnoticed, however, and the wetness against Keith’s shirt are more than just drool. Keith didn’t taunt or tease him for it, only held him close. Back on Earth, Keith had nothing. But Lance had a family waiting for him. And it wouldn’t be fair for him to never see them again...and Keith would do anything and everything to get Lance back home. “When we get back to Earth...I want to introduce you to my family.” Lance said, words muffled by Keith’s shirt.

 

And Keith was just about to question it until he heard Shiro walking into the living room, fresh from training as his attire and sweat-glistened skin showed. Lance lifted his head, Keith lifting himself off of him but their sides still pressed against one another. “Oh? I didn’t know you two spoke Spanish.” Shiro commented with a fond smile. He then stood there, rubbing his chin.  _ “Um...my name is Shiro!” _ He said with shaky confidence in Spanish.  _ “It’s nice to meech you!” _

 

Lance and Keith looked at each other before giggling lightly. “Ah, Shiro, your vocabulary seems fine but we have to work on that pronunciation of yours.” Keith said, which made Shiro blush a little in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t worry, Shiro; the best Spanish teacher in the entire galaxy is here! I’ll have you changed from a mere rookie to a  _ Latin master _ in no time.” He said, striking a pose.

 

Keith laughed. “And in exchange, you can teach us all Japanese.”

 

“I don’t know if I can be of much help...I’m not a very good teacher.” Shiro admitted but it went unnoticed.

 

Lance gasped as a thought came to him. “Oh man, we can all use code words, confuse the enemy. They won’t even know what hit them.” He then started making those laser gun sounds that Keith still thought were incredibly inaccurate.

  
And as if on cue, Pidge and Hunk came from the kitchen, not understanding what was going on but joined in on Lance’s tomfoolery, as Keith determined. Shiro sighed; he was too tired to reign them all in. Either Allura or fatigue could do that instead.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
